the 4 together
by miny-universal
Summary: Connie's in terrible trouble and only Lillian and the other three miny universals can save here. Will they get there in time or will it all go horridly wrong
1. I can!

**Sorry if this is very bad but this is my first story and I have Dyslexia if you don't know what that is… look it up.**

**This started off as three chapters but then I decided to put them all together… here is it.**

**hope you enjoy**

There was one person that I wanted more than anything to foster me, her name was Kinga. She came to my school, Steepwood, to do a presentation about reptiles. As soon as she walked through the door something clicked inside me, and I almost though that I was with my mum and dad, well, I was that happy.

After she had finished it she said that some people could stay behind and handle the animals which were mostly snakes. Off course I stayed behind and so did Amber, she always had what she wanted and everyone liked her because of how rich her mama and papa where… well that's what she said anyway. She was also said to be the braved person in the class, yet refused to hold a snake. What a wuss I thought, but then I loved snakes and would jump at any chance to hold one.

After Amber was gone, it was just me, the snakes, and Kinga. She started to talk about the fact that all animals were just as humans. She also said that no person should be judged and that everyone was equal.

After she said that she started to talk about her family and how special each person was to her and also about the fact that her daughter and her husbanded had a girl named Lillian.

That was the point where I started to listen because that was also my name; I had lost my parents but there was something that interested me about this woman's granddaughter.

"My daughter was a great person" said Kinga. She then looked at the floor as though very upset.

"Wait! Did I hear you right? Or was I imagining it? Did you say your daughter "WAS" a great person? Did she do something that made you unhappy or something?" I asked. There was something in what she just said that started to make me feel sorry for her.

"Yes you heard me correctly, I did say "was" you see, well I don't usually talk about it but well….." she just stopped. That made something come to my mind. That seemed so obvious now.

"It's ok you don't have to talk about it. I was just curious, that's all I'm sor..."

She cut me off mid sentence… "No is ok it's just… that they died I don't know much of how, there was only two eye witnesses and they doth refused to talk." As soon as she said that, I knew that I should tell here my story, and see if we have more in common than just both liking snakes.

"It's ok, I know what it's like to lose someone that's close to you… my mum and dad died six and a half years ago. I was there when they did, you see my mum and dad loved to travel thought they would always refused to go without me. Which was hard because my mum can't go on a plane she got very badly air sick. Though my dad couldn't go on a boat because he got bad sea sickness so they always split up. The day they died my dad agreed to cope with his sea sickness and go with my mum and me on a boat. That one day when he decided to come with us, was the worst possible time because when the ship was crossing the sea just happened to be terrible. A huge wave broke over the stern they both went over; actually everyone went over, except me and the ship's captain. I begged him to go back and get them, but he refused, there was nothing I could do. After that I was put into a care home and here I am now."

.

Two days after the day Kinga came into are school she walked into my care home. At that point I was in my room staring out of my bedroom window watching the sea, waves lashing at the shore. A seagull landed on the place where a wave has just moved from and then when the wave came back in, the sea gull had a nasty shock, squawking at the sea as if it could scare it away. Wait that reminds me I had once found a seal on that beach. it had been caught in a plastic bag, I rescued, it and each day after I when down to see if it had swam back out into the sea, Poor thing. Well I was watching the seagull trying to attack the sea when there was a knock at my door, at the time I thought nothing of it, I still thought nothing of it when Kath, the person that is in charge if all of us called a told us that there was a future foster parent. well I was still day dreaming at that time it was only when my best friend Mia came in and told we that there was a meeting that I was broking away from my window.

Making my way down stairs and into the large dining space where the meetings were always held. I realised that I was the only one that had been missing and that Kath had all ready started, making my way with Mia to are original seats. I saw that Kinga! was there stand by the door smiling at me, I started to listen to Kath "as I was saying this is Kinga Potowska she is here to see if there is a child that would suit her, She's a potential foster care. Well let's let her introduce herself, Kinga." After she had finished saying this I felt very embarrassed to the fact that I had made everyone wait.

Kinga then started to talk in the same proud voice as she had when she was giving the lecturer. It was very weird in school. I had hoped that she would turn up out of the blue and foster me, but this made me speechless, and noticed because when I wasn't I would talk noon stop about random things.

"Well as Kath just said that my name is Kinga and I am looking for a child to foster. The child has to like snakes because I love them and have three at home. I also travel a lot so they have to love moving around a lot. That's mostly all I do as a job, I travel around the world, helping people and places that are about to be destroyed. I would like to talk to everyone and see which person will suit me the best."

.

Kinga asked me "when I first saw you there was something inside me that said that you were special and was the right person for me. Sorry but this is very hard to explain. But all I would like to know is well it is two things. First is if you thing that you are special and the second is if you felt something when you first saw me and the last thing is if you would like me to foster you because compared with everyone else you were the only person that I like and thing would fit in with me."

"That's three things I stated"

"All right no need to get cocky" Kinga quickly replied

For a moment I was speechless confused about why anyone would want to foster me however I soon got my words back and straight away started to babble. "OMG I can't believe that you are saying. Am I imagining this?" Just then I pinched myself to check if I was dreaming. "Ouch! ok I am not. This is true." I continue "let's answer the questions in order. The first one is a yes I do think that I am special, everyone special. The next is that when you first walked into the school that there was something different, and I have no idea why, but I liked you more than I have anyone else, and also that I was somehow connected to you. I thought that it was just me but it seems like it wasn't. Oh and the last answer to the last question is that there is no way that I would not say yes to that question." That last answer made Kinga very confused so I restated the answer. "I mean yes I would love it." There, that would have to do, just hope that is what she wanted to hear.

That's how I got to where I am know, standing in Kath's office with Kinga telling me that she would love to foster me and all I had to say was yes. OMG I could not believe that this was happening to me. I was going to get away from this god for saken house, and I was going to go to the only place that was meant to me. I was going to go and live with Kinga.

Hoped you like it I will update soon. With more exciting things I just had to get that through the boring part first.


	2. telling flipper

**thank you to k8yx for being the first person to review my story.**

So it is now official. Kinga is my new mum or something like that. In about a week I will be moving into her house. You know when I first heard the news it was a very big shock, where now it has started to darn on me.

What if she didn't like how I act? Or if what she felt was just a mistake and she didn't have something kick in a liking sense, it could have been hatred or something. Or she might find out that I don't just like snakes but sometimes I have such a big connecting with them that I thing that they talk to me but not just snakes and retiles but also I can talk to most sea creatures that's is why I am always looking out of the window in my room and walking on the beach at night.

I was so nervous that I decided to go and walk on the beach. Walking down the three flights of stairs I made shore that on the bottom flit one I missed the last two steeps because when every someone treaded on them they always made a creaking noise that was so lode that for shore it would have waking at least the first two floors.

The beach was not a very long walk away from the home. All I had to do was go down the stairs that were located at the back of the garden. Not many of the people at the home every went down to the beach, most of them where to busy going out with their friends from school or trying to convince someone that they weren't kids in care.

When I finally made it to the shore I could hear the waves lashing at the rocks, the tide was out but I could still make it to where I wanted to go. I was still very nervure thought about telling mia and everyone that I would be leaving to know that most of them would be happy. Knowing that the only thing that would make me not so nerves is paddling in the sea. So I took my shoes of and that is what I did. Stepping into the water I felt all the sea animals go all existed as if they could all sense me where they couldn't when I was not standing in the water. Splashing and sloshing, sloshing and splashing I started to walk east to where the cave where flipper was, he is the seal that I saved when I first can here.

He was caught in a plastic bag and could not breath at all. He had most likely been like that for about a day before I found him. He had been stranded on the rocks after the tide had left thought he didn't go with. it what was lucky because otherwise he would be died. He had stated in the cave I had put him in to recover. it was close to the care home so I could visit every day and give him some food that before leaving I had raid the fridge or the cupboards to find something that a seal would eat. But because I had feed him he stead so I cared on feeding him until it had become a regular thing that I would do every day/night. Only mia know about him and most days she would come with me to see him but not to day. Today it was just me.

Finally I reached the caves where he was walking inside I could hear the sound f his fin hitting the rocks of the caves with excitement of seeing me. Every sense he had jotting caught in the plastic bag he had hated to go bake into the sea. in case something like that happen again and he was not so lucky to be brought back to the shore, or that he was but no one found him until it had been there long enuf to died. After that I have been trying to get him to go back into the water thought each time he just stared at it like it is something that he has never seen. Today I was going to try again because I would soon be leaving and he would not have any one to bring him food unless he could go to the same place that I was going to. Flipper all ready know that I was coming and had jotting all existed , thought I had not know that I was coning till five minutes ago, that was the weariest thing that he could do, he know what I was going to do even before I had decided it myself. Before I had come as usually the fridge and cupboards had been raided, I had found some chocolate spread, which might sound weird to you but that was his favourite thing in the whole world. OK that might have been a lie. His favourite things in the world is me, we are like brother and sister. Chocolate spread is his second favourite thing in the world. Where swimming in the sea is one of the things that he hate most in the world, second to plastic bags.

The idea that I had was thanks to the fact that I was about to leave, and that there would be no one to come and give him food or look after him any more so he would have to conker his fear and swim to where I was going to stay with kinga. After telling him that I was going to be fostered he became very angry with me and started to ignore me. That hurt me a lot because he was like my brother. So I tried to explain to him that I felt something towards kinga and wanted to go with her but if he didn't want me to go with her I would not and I would stay her and carry on looking after him. Thought after I said that I was being fostered by kinga he started to get a bit less angry, and agreed to go in the sea just so he could go to the same place as I was going.

After I had finally persuaded flipper to go in the sea it was easy for him. It is where you have learnt how to do something and your memory strings get hit and you remember how to do it. So very quickly he remember how to swim and was better than me, it was as if he had been swimming since he was born and had never stopped. That was most likely what had happen and he had lied to me just so he could get free food. Or maybe his memory stings had just been reconnected.

Flipper now know how to swim again so he could follow me to where every me and kinga went. We could stay brother and sister


	3. 娜伊利上

**hop ypu like it. i am writting this at my nans and listing to the sound of the waves crashin aganst the share relaxin.**

**this chapter gose to raina thank you for R****&R.**

I was know happy because I know that flipper was going to be there went I arrived with kinga. The night before I had told him where I was going to go and live with kinga. Strait after I left and had reached my rooms window I saw him set of for the journey to my new home: Hescome, because that is where kinga was staying for a year or so for something about a society that she was in. All I know adout i society is that most of the people that I wanted to foster me in the past, had been in it. And I also know that the society protected creature of some sort and that a few year ago there was a must go to event at tintagel. One of my forma foster present went to it and put me back into the home from hell, they never came to get me back.

* * *

><p>After my good bye party. I set of to Hescome where I was going to be living for exlest the next year. This would be the most time I had ever spent with foster parents. The plane ride to chartmouth was not that exciting all I did was look of the window and watch the human ants rushing on past like it was the last day in the world. After landing in chartmouth, which was a very big town, we got into a car that took us to a house that I was not expecting, it was my dream house. There were sliding doors that lead to a beach. That was almost from a dream itself, so the houses was a dream house which lead to a dream beach, an easier way of summing that up is I was going to be living in a dream for a year.<p>

We had travel a lot and I was very tired, so went straight to bad. The bed was amazing just like the rest of the house I felt as I was in a dream as soon as I touched it, which I most likely was because the next thing I know was kinga calling me that breakfast was ready.

I was never a morning person so I never got dressed before breakfast. Thought yesterday I had not even jotting undressed so today I would be speared of doing it. Thought all kinga said when I went down was "did you sleep well it just that you are all ready dressed."

"Yes I lied down and was out until about two minutes ago. The beds are very comfortable."I replied. That was true the beds were comfortable but I real reason I had sleeper so well was just the fact that I was so tired.

"Sorry about this but I need to go and do a thing for the society today so is it all right if you stay here and look around. You could go on the beach if you want or start to get your things unpack. But I should be back in about three hours so in that time just try to make yourself fell at home." That make me feel like she didn't take this howl fostering thing that series or that she loved the society more than anything. Than she added as a second thought that I thing sounded as if she was making a note of it in her mind and didn't mean for me to here, but whatever one it was, man it made me feel happier. "I also need to talk to the other trustees about getting you assessed." Whatever it was she still thought of me and wanted me to also be in the society of hers.

After she had gone I went to go and see if flipped had arrived yet. I had no idea where he would be so I just hopped that he founded me instead. I hadn't walked far when I saw a flutter of wings I hopped that it was not what it looked like because the last time I saw him he made me unconscious on the moors south of my last home that I had just moved away from. Well I don't know how I could explain hi- no it would be better if I said dragon, I thing that a female dragon is called a dragonet and the males are just dragon, so yes, dragon would best decried HIM. Most people think that all dragons are freshest and fire breathing monsters and that is what they are like. Well that is what all the dragons that I have met are like. His name is Naelyon. And no one can read him name in the language of the dragon thought it is: 娜伊利上.I don't know much but all I know is that he is bad news. As soon as I saw him I started to run back to the house all thought I know that I would not make it there before he had reached me.

As I ran I fell over some of the driftwood that was lying on the beach. I do that a lot when I am trying to get away from someone or something, I trip, therefore they have a definite chance of reaching me. So instead I just stood there hopping that he would not see me or that he was only passing over.

No he was not just passing over and he had defiantly seen me, bummer I was dead meat. "Companion, how are you. I have not seen you in a long time and have started to miss you." I just stared at him, as I could not clear my throat where a lump of anger had grown. Every time I saw him he always said that and when I asked him what it meant he went on about me being stupid and not know anything Or he started to say we were conked in a way that he couldn't descried with words.

"you are not my companion, whatever that means." I angrily said back to him surprised of what I had said as I didn't expected it to come out like that. sounding so unnuved where infacted i was.

He just gave me a start of confusion. "You are my companion we are drawn in the stars as companions and nothing you say will make us not. So stop disowning and start realising that you are wrong for ones."

"if we were connected in some way would you have tried to kill me that last time you saw me and the stars are not shining and when they are I don't see my name among them. So you should grow up and get your head down from the stars." As I said that I realized that looking at him was starting to make me agitated and worried if he had done anything to flipper. I had to get away from him and fast.

"We are meant to be. So please come with me." There was my chance to go when someone starts to talk about going with them you can come up with something where you say sorry I am last for… what every you want and run for it. Well it works for human any way. With dragon you do thing differently because it never works. i did it last time and all most got killed. note to self: never di that again.

"no way am I going with you. At least I see you mother tilt you some manners." After saying that I made a run for it. Good bye see you soon. I thought to myself. Maybe not.

please R&R


	4. assessment

After what seemed like an hour I made it back to the house. Kinga was still not back from her meeting so the house felt abandoned. I went to my room and headed up to my bedroom trying to forget about what had just happened.

Not that long had pasted but long enuf to have let me start crying, kinga came to knock on my door asking if I was all right.

"I fine." I answered

Even thought kinga had not known me that long she could still tell when I was upset about something. "Don't worry everything will be fine. All I wanted to ask you if you would want to be part of the society that I had I meeting for today. That is all."

Oh… I was not expecting that, I thought that maybe she had seen my running in because I had not heard her come in. "uuuuuummm." My mouth was not doing what I wanted it to do. "uuuuuummmm, yes I would love to be a part of it. WH-"kinga cut in. sounding to excited to be true. I know what she was trying to say and that was what so I repeated myself. "yes I would love to go it."

She immediately replied with I murmured that I think was for herself more than me "I thought so." Then she said directly to me,"tomorrow you will have to get up early as it the assessments, if you pass you can join the society." when she was saying that she had started to make tea. I know I wouldn't get another chance to ask so I when and said

"What does this test have to do with the society and what do I have to do any way." Kinga just stared at me telling me that I was getting on her nerves. As there was no way that I was going to go back to the home so I shut up.

Not that long after I when up to my room after having tea which was homemade Chinese. As I had to get up early the next morning I went to bed early that day. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep or that's what it felt like.

.

"HELP"

I jolted into a standing position and started around me there was a red sea everywhere in every direction excepted for where I was standing, where there was an island that was black. I then heard the call again

"HELP" this time it was louder than the last time and again I kept on hearing help until my black island melted away into nothing. Then I started to fall faster and faster until I saw him standing there over a girl that didn't seem to wither with fear like I did the first time I saw him she just stared into his red eyes that were redder than fire. As I stared into his eyes the girls call weakened and she started to tune around and ran towards me that's when I noticing her eyes snapping me from the monster's I realized I had found someone with the same curse as me. She might only be in my head but still I was looking at someone with one brown eye and one green. Unlike mine which was one red and one black. Not the best colure eyes for blending in.

Then her face faded away and I was left with Naelyon eyes.

"Lillian wake up and get dressed"

. I opened my eyes tiredly and then remembered today was the assessment. If I pasted I could finely get into the society. I got dresses in a red top and black trouser. Splashed water over my face fully waking me up and walked down the stairs.

"Good to see your awake" kinga said as she put a cup of tea on the table for me. "This is Mrs. Pennykettle she will be doing the assessment today just say when your ready and you can start." I finished my tea and then said that I was ready to start as soon as she was ready

"I am all ready set up, so please follow me this way." She lead me in to one of the rooms that I had not yet been in but I had hardly explored any rooms as yesterday I had spent all my time being chased around the beach. The room had very neutral colures on everything, there was a TV and a sofa one end and a fire place the other as if it the room didn't really have a purpose. Thought in the middle of it there was a lizard, a yellowy crystal, a mouse and last there was a bird, thought I had no idea what type.

"Ok, than … sorry I didn't get your name."

"Lillian " I replied shyly, trying to finger out why there was the, things on the grounded where for. Then Mrs. Pennykettle said.

"Ok, then could you please sing this it saying you will no tell anyone about what happened in here." why would I not be allowed to tell any on about what happened here? That was very unusual. But I did it and then we continued with the assessment.

"Lillian. Could you please steep in to the middle of the circle and put your arms in front of you, palms down." I did as I was told arms out hands down. Then she continued "then spin in a clockwise circle." I did as I was told again starting at the lizard nothing happened, next was the bird and again nothing happened, my hopes started to fade until I tuned to the lizard that started to span around in circles I tuned my head to look at the assessor how's face lit up, obviously happy. Then last I tuned to the mouse that did absolutely nothing. I then dropped my arms.

"right, so you're gift lie in lizards and sea creatures, but what?" asking here self more then me she then tuned to me and asked. "do you have any good connections with any types of animals?"

I thought of the relationships I have had with flipper and the snakes that kinga brought in to my previous school. So I replied "I like seals and snakes and have had …" I got lost for word not knowing what to say. I conceded saying conversations but opted otherwise. Instead I said "good relationships with lots of them."

"I will have to go and talk to kinga quick stay here." She said quickly and walked out the room to find kinga. So I do that, walking over to the sofa and sat down waiting for her to return.

After about five minutes she returns with kinga. Kinga says "you do seem to have a gift. Today there a meeting being held I would like you to come. Hopefully we might find out where your gift lies."


End file.
